Prostitucion
by FairyStar13
Summary: A Gray se le ocurre jugarle una broma junto a Lucy a todo el gremio ¡Pero una chica peli-azul no se lo toma tanto a broma? -200 Jewels la hora/-Quiero el paquete premium de 24 horas/-...¡b-basta detente!


¡Hola a todas y todos! Aquí FairyStar reportándose con un nuevo one-shot.

¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto aquí a Fairy Tail! Se que aun debo terminar un fic pero no me siento lo suficientemente acoplada porque de pronto volví jajajajajaja

Este One-shot lo escribí exactamente el 20 de Diciembre ¡Del 2013! Olvide completamente que lo había escrito y solo quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes

* * *

Gray POV.

Para ser sincero no tengo idea de cómo termine así, Lucy me había dicho que todo era una broma y que nadie en el gremio creería en sus palabras, pero ella había olvidado algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Nunca pensé que esto terminaría así, yo no quería esto, solo quería tener una de esas típicas peleas en el gremio y después comer e irme a casa a dormir, yo nunca me quise prostituir.

Fin Gray POV.

 **Unas horas antes en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail.**

-Oye Gray, se me ocurrió una buena idea-Dijo Lucy con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Qué idea?-pregunto algo ansioso el mago de hielo.

-¿Qué te parece si te prostituimos en frente de todo el gremio?, de broma claro-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Vale-dijo Gray mientras se ponía de pie y tra **s** él iba Lucy, entonces busco la mesa más alta del gremio, subió a ella e hizo una pose, según él, sexy.

-¡Oigan todos!-Grito Lucy llamando la atención de todos-Gray se está prostituyendo, así que chicas ya saben-dijo con voz burlona y haciendo un rostro bromista para que todos se dieran cuenta que era una broma.

-¡Vamos chicas quien no lo quiere!-dijo Cana quien había sido la primera en entender que todo era un broma.

Después de que la broma estuviera por un tiempo todos reían por lo ridículo que se veía Gray haciendo poses extrañas, todo fue así hasta que alguien alzo su mano.

-¿Y cuanto cuesta la hora?

-200 jewels-dijo Gray sin saber quien le había preguntado.

-Juvia quiere el paquete Premium de 24 horas-las palabras de la peli azul dejaron sin habla a todos, ella sin duda se había tomado todo en serio.

-O-Oye tranquila Juvia, todo es una broma-dijo Lucy tratando de salvar a Gray.

-Pero Juvia no bromea-entonces brinco a la mesa donde estaba Gray y lo cargo al estilo princesa y se lo llevo a su casa-Juvia y gray-sama tienen cosas pendientes-Juvia tenia la mirada de una pervertida.

-¡Alguien sálveme!-Los gritos de auxilio de Gray ya no fueron escuchados, él y Juvia habían desaparecido en el horizonte.

Fin Flashback.

Gray se encontraba atado a una silla de madera mientras vestía un vestido de color rosa con un moño en la parte del pecho, unos tacones que hacían juego con el vestido y unos pendientes de color magenta.

-Si no escapo voy a morir aquí-dijo Gray con una voz cansada, sin duda Juvia ya lo había torturado lo suficiente.

Entonces se escucho el rechinido de una puerta al abrirse, después solo se escucho la misma puerta cerrarse-¿Aun esta aquí "Gray mi princeso-sama"?

-Déjame ir Juvia-dijo suplicante Gray.

-Lo hare después de que se ponga esto Gray-sama-entonces le arrojo un traje de maid.

-No, por favor ya detente-dijo Gray con su rostro lleno de terror.

-Ande Gray-sama póngaselo y lo dejare ir-sin más Juvia desato a Gray y este se fue al cuarto de al lado a cambiarse.

Al salir, accidentalmente Gray dejo caer un florero que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Usted es muy malo, Gray-sama-dijo Juvia con voz maliciosa-debe ser castigado-entonces tomo un látigo que tenía en su cinturón.

-Juvia, n-no por favor no lo hagas-aun así sus suplicas no eran escuchadas, Juvia ya había comenzado a azotarlo-ah, ah, Juvia ah, ya detente.

-Me detendré si cumple mi último pedido.

-¿Cuál es?

-Bese a Juvia Gray-sama-sin embargo Juvia no tuvo tiempo para mas, Gray se reincorporo y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él.

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces, Juvia-sama-entonces le dio un casto beso en los labios, al principio Fue algo tonto y sin experiencia, pero después ya se había tornado en un beso lleno de pasión-Y, ¿sabes por qué?-dijo cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿P-Porque?-ahora era Juvia la que estaba toda nerviosa.

-Porque yo, "Gray tu princeso-sama" te ama mucho-y sin mas Juvia se desmayo en brazos de Gray y este la llevo a la cama y la recostó en la misma, y por ultimo le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la maga de agua, quien e sueños, se retorcía felizmente.

* * *

Si esta historia no tiene más de 5 reviews juro que la borrare. Simplemente es que yo pienso que me quedo algo mal, porque fue una idea fugaz y la escribí de golpe para que no se me olvidara, además de que tal vez no fue la mejor idea que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Por eso les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión, también acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

¡No puedo creer que yo haya hecho esto! Jajajajaja enserio, ni siquiera recordaba que escribiera cosas asi u.u

Nota para lectores: Mis amados lectores me he hecho una pagina de Facebook donde estare publicando Actualizaciones de fics,, nuevas ideas incluso recibiré todo lo que ustedes me quieran decir;)

Se despide FairyStar.


End file.
